Keep Him
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Dibanding siapapun, Tsurumaru yang paling tahu kalau hubungannya dengan Mikazuki sekarang ada di ujung jurang perpisahan.


**Touken Ranbu © Nitro+**

 ** _Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)_**

Romance, Drama

Tsurumaru Kuninaga, Mikazuki Munechika, Kogitsunemaru

 **Waning : FF orang labil. Nggak jelas. Typo. Humor gagal. Menjurus ke OOC.**

.

.

* * *

Tsurumaru Kuninaga terdiam, kakinya baik-baik saja, tapi rasa sakit yang mencekik tenggorokannya saat melihat bagaimana orang terkasih menghianatinya membuat dirinya membatu pada menit itu. Mendekat untuk menunjukan diri agar orang itu tahu ia ada di sana, atau langsung pergi dari sana, Tsurumaru tidak bisa memilihnya.

Mikazuki Munechika, orang terkasih yang sedang ia perhatikan diam-diam dari pojok ruang itu, orang yang menghianati Tsurumaru, sedang asik bersenda gurau dengan saingan bisnisnya dan sesekali mencubu manja pria Hitofuri yang kebetulan malam itu adalah tuan rumah disana.

Trusumaru tidak masalah sejujurnya, mau sesering apa Mikazuki mencumbu Ichigo Hitofuri, fakta orang yang Mikazuki cumbu itu tidak akan pernah hamil sudah cukup membuat Tsurumaru tenang. Beda cerita kalau yang Mikazuki cumbu adalah gadis dari perusahaan lain yang kadang (sering kali) mengoda Mikazuki.

Tapi karena apa yang Yamanbagiri katakan padanya tadi, tiba-tiba Tsurumaru kehilangan rasa percaya dirinya, merasa Ichigo Hitofuri adalah rival dalam urusan cinta juga.

"Oh, hai Tsuru."

"Hai."

"Sedang apa berdiri disana?"

"Memperhatikan bulan."

"Haha, lucu sekali. Di dalam sini? Siapa bulan yang kau maksud?"

"Mau siapa lagi memangnya?"

Orang yang mengajak Tsurumaru berbicara adalah salah satu dari relasi bisnisnya dan Mikazuki. Kogitsunemaru. Katakan saja Tsurumaru dan pria ini saudara, Tsurumaru tidak akan membantahnya. Fakta kalau mereka berasal dari keturunan nenek buyut yang sama itu benar, putih yang menjadi ciri khas keduanya juga sudah cukup menjelaskan.

Dan yang lebih hebat lagi mereka sama-sama terjebak dengan pria bulan sabit yang asik beduaan dengan tuan rumah di seberang mereka.

"Hanya ada satu bulan di dalam sini, dan aku yakin betul kalau kau pasti melihatnya sekarang."

"Haha, kau memang selalu tahu."

"Kau yang terlalu mudah di tebak."

"Lalu kenapa kau hanya dia disini? Sedang tidak akur?"

Tsurumaru menggeleng, "Hanya malas mengganggu."

"Oh~ jadi kau juga mengijinkan dia mendekati Ichigo? Mau seberapa banyak lagi toleransi yang kau beri padanya?"

"Sebanyak yang dia inginkan."

"Tsuru, kau hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri kalau seperti itu. Masokis, tahu tidak?"

"Biarlah. Selama dia tidak menghamili orang lain, aku masih tidak bermasalah."

.

* * *

Tsurumaru tahu kalau dirinya sering kali dikasihani oleh orang-orang yang tahu tentang hubungannya dan Mikazuki, tapi sudah menjadi komitmennya sendiri untuk membiarkan Mikazuki berkelana dengan macam-macam orang. Satu catatan darinya, "Jangan sampai menghamili seseorang."

Kenapa begitu?

Karena Tsurumaru tidak mungkin tetap mempertahankan Mikazuki jika pria itu sudah menghamili seseorang. Begini-begini Tsurumaru juga punya perasaan dan tahu diri.

"Aku pulang duluan ya?"

"Hah? Katanya mau pulang denganku, kau tidak bawa mobil, kan?"

"Aku ikut Kogitsunemaru. Kau selesaikan saja dulu urusanmu dengan Ichigo."

Memang rasanya Tsurumaru terlalu masokis sampai membiarkan Mikazuki dengan siapapun, tapi mengekang Mikazuki juga bukan cara yang Tsurumaru suka, dia juga seorang pria, manusia biasa, tahu kalau dikekang itu sangat tidak enak, jadi Tsurumaru pikir Mikazuki juga akan lebih suka jika dibiarkan bebas.

Toh, Tsurumaru sudah kebal melihat Mikazuki pergi dengan orang lain. Hatinya hampir mati rasa untuk yang satu itu. Saking seringnya, Tsurumaru sampai lupa rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat Mikazuki pergi dengan yang lain.

"Oh, kalau begitu malam ini aku tidak pulang."

Tuh, lihat saja. Bagaimana Tsurumaru tidak kebal? Mikazuki sangat—amat sangat—jujur untuk urusan yang satu ini. Mau tiba-tiba bilang tidak boleh juga tidak bisa, Mikazuki pasti tidak akan nyaman jika Tsurumaru seperti itu. Tsurumaru hanya tidak ingin kehilangan Mikazuki, tidak ingin sampai dibenci orang yang dicintai.

"Baiklah."

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Tsuru."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak ingin mengekangnya, kau tahu kalau aku bukan orang yang suka mengekang sesuatu, semua bebas. Karena aku juga tidak suka dikekang, makanya aku tidak ingin mengekangnya."

"Tapi kalau seperti ini kau akan kehilangan dia juga."

Tsurumaru tahu itu.

Dibanding siapapun, Tsurumaru yang paling tahu kalau hubungannya dengan Mikazuki sekarang ada di ujung jurang perpisahan.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku hanya tidak ingin dia membenciku."

"Kalau seperti ini, Mikazuki justru berpikir kalau kau membencinya. Kau sama sekali tidak menunjukan rasa cemburu, diam saja saat dia mulai menikungmu, orang lain juga akan berpikir seperti itu jika diperlakukan seperti ini."

"Makanya aku tanya, aku harus apa? Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

"Pertama-tama, minta dia pulang malam ini, lalu bicarakan masalah ini baik-baik."

.

* * *

"Maaf, apa aku mengganggumu."

 ** _"_** ** _Tidak juga, ada apa?"_**

"Bisa malam ini kau pulang?"

 ** _"_** ** _Bukannya aku sudah.."_**

"Aku tahu, tapi untuk kali ini, bisa kau pulang? Ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu."

 ** _"_** ** _Hal penting apa? Tidak bisa lewat telepon saja?"_**

"...akan lebih baik jika membicarakannya langsung."

Ada jeda yang lumayan panjang sampai Mikazuki mengiyakan untuk pulang. Kogitsunemaru yang mengantar Tsurumaru pulang masih duduk di sampingnya, menunggu Tsurumaru menceritakan lengkapnya.

"Dia akan pulang, tapi sedikit telat."

"Itu lebih baik."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Kogitsunemaru yang mendapat pertanyaan serupa sampai tiga kali hanya menghela napas sebelum memberi jawaban. "Larang dia, bilang kalau kau cemburu melihatnya pergi dengan orang lain, marah kalau perlu."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia balik marah? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak suka dikekang, dan justru memilih untuk tetap bebas?"

"Kalau begitu lepas saja dia."

"Hah?"

"Kau pantas untuk bahagia, Tsuru. Dia tidak punya hak untuk menyiksamu sampai seperti itu. Tidak, dia tidak bisa mengulang kesalahan yang sama seperti yang dia lakukan padaku dulu."

"Aku bisa gila kalau seperti itu."

"Tidak akan. Aku menjaminnya. Kau justru akan baik-baik saja kalau memang dia seperti itu. Percaya padaku."

Tsurumaru diam. Mengiyakan apa yang Kogitesunemaru katakan.

—,—

Jam dua malam pintu kamar dibuka, sosok dengan stelan serba hitam masuk menghampiri Tsurumaru yang sedang duduk membaca sebuah buku di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Kau menungguku sampai jam segini?"

"Aku sudah bilangkan kalau ada hal yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu." Tsurumaru menutup buku yang dibacanya, membiarkan Mikazuki membuka tuxedo dan dasi yang dikenakannya dan menunggu sampai kiranya Mikazuki lebih tenang.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Wajah tenang Mikazuki mungkin sudah terkenal dikalangan sesama pengusaha, tapi dibalik wajah itu masih ada banyak ekspresi yang tergambar tipis. Tsurumaru tahu itu. Dan malam ini dari sekian banyak ekspresi yang pernah ia lihat di wajah Mikazuki, keheranan tergambar jelas di wajah pria ayu itu.

Tsurumaru sendiri butuh waktu lebih untuk menyiapakan diri mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Tidak mudah tiba-tiba merubah kebiasaan, walau itu demi menjaga dirinya sendiri.

"Tsuru?"

"Apa kau dan Ichigo punya hubungan serius?"

Mikazuki tidak langsung menjawabnya. Tapi kemudian dia mengangguk. "Tidak sedalam kita, tapi mungkin cukup untuk dikatakan 'punya'."

"Oh, kalau aku minta kau untuk memutuskan hubungan itu, apa kau akan melakukannya?"

"Hah? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Bukan hanya dengan Ichigo, dengan semua orang yang kau ajak berkencan. Aku ingin kau mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan semua orang kecuali denganku. Aku tidak suka dengan hal seperti itu. Aku tahu kau tidak suka dikekang, aku juga sudah pernah mengijinkanmu berkencan dengan yang lain, tapi aku salah karena memberi ijin itu. Aku tidak kuat menahan rasa cemburuku pada mereka, aku sudah tidak kuat melihatmu bersenang-senang dengan yang lain."

Mikazuki hanya diam berdiri di hadapannya.

Tidak ada reaksi atau jawaban.

Tsurumaru jadi takut.

"Apa bisa?"

Lama, Tsurumaru menunggu cukup lama sampai akhirnya Mikazuki berdehem dan mendekat padanya.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"...mungkin lebih baik kita berhenti."

Sulit. Tapi Tsurumaru pikir ia memang harus mengatakan ini pada Mikazuki.

"Tidak ada gunanya melanjutkan hubungan kita kalau terus seperti ini. Maksudku, kau juga bisa benar-benar bebas dan aku bisa lepas dari rasa cemburu itu. Tidak mudah memang, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk melupakanmu nanti."

"Kalau aku menolak?"

"Makanya aku bilang lebih baik kita berhenti—"

"Bukan itu maksudku."

"Lalu?"

"Kalau aku menolak berpisah darimu, bagaimana?"

Mikazuki mendekat. Memeluknya erat.

"Akan aku lakukan. Apapun yang kau minta akan aku lakukan. Jangankan mengakhiri hubunganku dengan yang lain, kalau kau memintaku untuk memusuhi mereka, aku akan lakukan. Apapun yang kau minta akan aku lakukan, Tsuru. Tapi jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, jangan biarkan aku pergi dengan yang lain lagi. Jangan beri aku ijin untuk bersama dengan yang lain, kalau perlu kurung aku hanya untukmu."

.

* * *

 **06:08 / 17 April 2017**

 **[Happy B-day Moms]**


End file.
